The Prince of Hueco Mundo
by Yuki Amane
Summary: AizenIchigo shonenaiyaoi Starts at the end of chapter 272. What if Orihime was only a bait for Ichigo? What did Aizen want with him?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers: Bleach certainly doesn't belong to me. Believe me, if it does, I woud know._

_Warning: Shonen-ai/Yaoi(probably)_

_A/N: I was reading the manga till chapter272 and wants more. When I was typing this story, I was thinking if there is a royal family in Soul Society, why can't there be one in Hueco Mundo (the Hollow world). So here you are!_

_"Then we have a deal, Aizen-sama."_

Aizen opened his eyes and stared out the windows to the moon outside. It's a wonder how there is a moon in this vast desert land. "The time is here."

Right at that moment, all the hollows and arrancar in Las Noches felt the disturbance in Hueco Mundo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It seems that I overestimated you. Your evolution didn't meet my expectation after all. It's the end. If you can still move despite your condition, then leave Hueco Mundo immediately. If you can't move, then die." Ulquoirra turned and walked away. "Your journey ends here, shinigami"

Suddenly, there was a discharge of huge reaitsu coming from behind him. Ulquirro turned and saw a sight he would never forget.

"You're really useless, Ichigo!" White substance started to appear and connected together on Ichigo's face. Soon, a Hollow mask not unlike the one Ichigo wore before covered half of his face. The transformation was still happening. "Let me show you how to fight!"

H.Ichigo slashed his sword. "This is how you fight!" As the black-coloured getsu gatenshou flew in high speed towards Ulquiorra who dodged it, H.Ichigo disappeared and reappeared behind the arrancar and slashed him.

Blood gushed out from the wound. Ulquirro's face showed his shock. He knew that the shinigami wasn't supposed to be able to move, let alone fight. Yet, Ichigo was stronger than before. The wound in his chest had also stopped bleeding; and the still-forming mask. Was he truly one of them? He had no more time to think as the second attack came. Drawing his own soul cutter, he prepared to release it.

"Stop!"

Both H.Ichigo and Ulquiorra turned towards the commanding voice.

"Aizen-sama," Ulqiuorra bowed respectfully and sheathed his soul cutter.

On the other hand, H.Ichigo prepared to continue his battle with the new-comer. He had never felt excited as he felt now in the presence of the former captain. His blood was boiling for battle. "Getsu gatenshou!" The black aura raced towards Aizen with a higher speed than before.

Aizen stopped it with only two fingers and destroyed it by snapping it. The aura dispersed to reveal to him the shocked and angered face of H.Ichigo. A smirk tugged at his lips. He raised his hand and gave a signal to those behind him.

Zaeruappolo came in dragging with him the unconscious Abarai Renji and Ishida Uryuu followed by Haribel dragging Chad and Gin carrying the body of Kuchiki Rukia.

H.Ichigo could only stare at the nakama of his King. He could feel the rain in the inner world falling. Slowly but surely, his King started to fight him again. Ichigo peeled the mask away from his face with a loud screech. "What have you done to them?" At first, he thought they were dead but then realized that Chad, Renji, and Ishida were only unconscious. As for Rukia, her reiatsu was so weak she was on the verge of dying.

"Ku…rosaki-kun?"

At the sound of his name, Ichigo turned his head. "Inoue…"

Tears filled the eyes of Orihime. She covered her mouth with her hands. As much as she wanted to rush over to help Kurosaki and the others, she was very much aware of the silent warning coming from Grimmjow, who was standing behind her.

Ichigo gave the girl a smile. "We have come to save you, Inoue…"

More tears filled Orihime's eyes. "Why? If you hadn't come, none of you would be injured."

"Because you are our nakama." Tightening his grips on Zangetsu, Ichigo prepared for battle. He needed to save his nakama.

"Don't make reckless move, Ichigo-kun," Aizen warned with a gentle smile on his face but there was nothing gentle in his eyes.

"Please let them go," Orihime begged.

"Inoue!" Ichigo tried to stop her. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"I will stay here willingly and work for you."

Aizen chuckled. "It was never about you, Orihime."

Orihime was shocked at the new revelation. "What?"

Ichigo however was pissed off. "Then why did you kidnap her?"

Aizen turned his gaze towards the shinigami. "Kidnap? Be careful, Ichigo-kun. I had never kidnapped her. She came willingly, just like you."

Ichigo glared at the hateful face. He did not catch the underlying meaning.

Orihime's eyes widened. "It's not me…"

"Ahh…You finally understand. You're only a decoy, Orihime. A decoy to get Ichigo-kun to step into Hueco Mundo willingly."

"Then…all that you told me…"

"Were all lies. They were believable, weren't they? I have never needed you to unseal Hou Ryoku. Why should I when I will have its owner here to purify it all the time?" A cruel smirk changed the gentle face of Aizen into one of cruelty.

"Ow…ner?" Orihime turned to look at the confused Kurosaki. "Kurosaki-kun?"

"You're quite a bright one, Orihime." Aizen took a step towards Ichigo slowly.

"Hey! I don't understand a word you're saying," Ichigo finally couldn't stand the riddle and spoke up.

"That's not…"

Aizen cut off what Orihime was about to say. "Possible? I can tell you right now, it's the truth. Kurosaki Isshin used to be the captain of 11th division."

Both Orihime and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"The day of Ichigo's birth, everything changed. Hou Ryoku appeared by his side. Realizing the danger the stone represents, Ichigo-kun's father entrust it to Urahara and took him away from Soul Society. He disappeared with you and none in the Soul Society could find him. If it wasn't for Kuchiki Rukia, both your father and you would still not be discovered until today, Ichigo-kun."

"You're lying! My father is perfectly normal. He couldn't even see the spirits," Ichigo denied.

"That's because he lost his shinigami power as the price. He should have regained it by now since he did not need to conceal your location anymore."

"Then what do you want with me?" Ichigo yelled. "I will never unseal the stone for you. If it's really supposed to be mine, return it to me, you asshole!" Ichigo brandished his sword and attacked Aizen.

Aizen stopped Ichigo's attack as easily as that day in soul Society. Securing Ichigo in place by locking his hands behind his back, Aizen said, "I made a deal with the Vast Lords. They would obey me in exchange of you."

"What the hell are you saying? I'm not that easy to kill!" Ichigo yelled while still struggling against Aizen's hold.

"Kill?" Aizen chuckled. "You misunderstand, Ichigo-kun. No one wants you dead here."

Stunned, Ichigo stopped his useless struggle. "What…"

"Don't you want to know, Ichigo, your own secret? Why are you born with Hou Ryoku? Why do you have Hollow in you? Aren't you curious at all?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo did not reply. What could he say? If he said no, then that would be a big fat lie. If he said yes, would Aizen really answer him honestly? Ichigo shook his head. What the hell was he doing? He was here to save Inoue and the others.

"I will let your friends go back to the human world and I will answer your questions." Aizen released Ichigo.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch?"

"You have to stay here."

"No, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime protested. "You can't tru…Ouch!" Grimmjow's hold on her hands tightened until it hurt.

"Let her go!" Ichigo screamed at the arrancar.

"Make your decision, Ichigo-kun. Kuchiki Rukia would not be able to hold on for long," Aizen warned.

Ichigo hesitated only a second. A glance at all his nakama, he knew that he was cornered. "Fine. Let them go."

"No!" Inoue protested despite the pain. However, a stubborn look on Ichigo's face told her that he would not change his mind. "Once again I have caused you trouble, Kurosaki-kun," she muttered in a very low voice that only her could hear.

A few seals later, a door opened. Under Aizen's command, Ulquiorra sent the four intruders back to human world. As soon as his job was done, he returned to Hueco Mundo. There were too many questions in his mind and no answer. The two most important ones were: who was Kurosaki Ichigo and how did he fit into Aizen-sama's plan? None of them Espada knew of any of this before this incident. Gin and Tousen probably knew but neither of them would answer any question. The only option was to remain quiet until Aizen-sama deemed it the right time to tell them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Orihime stared at the disappearing door forlornly. "Kurosaki-kun…" A moan reminded her that she had to save Kuchiki-san. Her fists tightened in determination.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Your friends have been returned back with no further harm," Aizen told the orange-head boy.

"I want answers now!" Ichigo demanded.

"You are in no position to demand answers from Aizen-sama," Haribel rebuked.

"It's alright, Haribel. He is Prince after all," Aizen dropped the bombshell.

"What are you talking about? Don't talk in riddles. I won't understand." Ichigo glared at the former captain.

"Like I said, I made a deal with the Vast Lords. They will obey me if I bring them their prince," Aizen said calmly.

"What prince?" Ichigo asked, still confused.

"You."

Only a simple word from Aizen's mouth turned Ichigo's world upside down. "What?"

"Hou Ryoku chooses the Prince of Hueco Mundo. It chose you. If it wasn't for the interference of your father and Urahara, you would have been raised here and ruled over this world."

Ichigo stared at Aizen unable to move his mouth.

"There had only been two Princes before you. Neither of them survived over three years. You're the first one to live to teenage years and still going strong. Do you know that all Princes of Hueco Mundo are born as an Arrancar?" Aizen dropped another bombshell. He was aware of the shocked state his subordinates were in but he was only focused on Ichigo's reaction.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Born Arrancar?

"Yes, Ichigo-kun. Your ability to transform into a hollow even though you're supposed to be a shinigami is due to your birthright," Aizen confirmed it.

"I am not an Arrancar. I am a substitute shinigami," Ichigo denied.

"Really? Then what is that Hollow mask? Something you buy in the shop?" Aizen mocked.

Ichigo had nothing to say to that. He did not want to admit it. "What is it you want from me? I get the Prince thing and the deal. What is your motive?"

Aizen smiled. "There is only one thing I have been after and that is POWER!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo was escorted to a huge elegant room. He sat on the bed, contemplating. The more he dwelt on what he had found out, the more confused he was. It did not seem to connect smoothly – what Aizen had said. Something was off with the explanation.

"If I were really the Prince, then why would the Vast Lords still obey Aizen once they have me?" he muttered. He did not think that someone as sly as Aizen would miss this possibility.

"That's the question I asked them as well," a voice said from behind.

Ichigo swirled to stare into Aizen's eyes. He was immediately on alert for any possible attacks.

"They offered something to me." Aizen smiled.

Ichigo had a bad feeling about this.

"They offered you to me."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo finally asked. As if he would obey Aizen just because the Vast Lords said that he had to.

"This." With that, Aizen pulled the boy to him and kissed him fully on the mouth.

For the first two seconds, Ichigo was frozen. Shock had consumed him until he could not move. "Mm…Wh….mmm…" He opened his mouth to voice his shock only to have Aizen's tongue plunged into his mouth. He tried to push him away to no avail; it was like a child pushing at the thick wall of the safe.

Aizen ignored the boy's attempt to stop him. He continued to taste every cavern of Ichigo's mouth until he had to pull away for breath. By then, the boy had stopped struggling and was breathing heavily when he withdrew. Aizen licked his lips. "I have never imagined you being this tasty."

"Wha…" Ichigo's feet collapsed under him. If it was not for Aizen's hold on him, he would have fallen on his face. "What have you done to me?" he asked weakly. "You sucked my reaitsu out of me," he realized.

Aizen smirked. "You have an almost limitless supply of them and it's still growing. By the time it stopped, you would probably have a bigger supply than me." Aizen carried the orange-head boy and deposited him gently on the bed. "Your father placed a seal on you when you're born. He had only intended to conceal you. He never knew what he did saved your life. Your soul would have broken if it had to deal with your reaitsu all the time, like the two previous Princes. It is rare to find a soul strong enough to sustain such rapid growth. Your reiatsu grew all this time in the sealed state but it did not harm your soul as all the force was directed at the seal. As you grew up, your soul had gotten used to the enormous reaitsu. However, the seal was ripped away when Kuchiki Rukia's zanbakutou entered you and you became a shinigami. Soon, you would feel the pressure of your growing reaitsu. When it is past the limit, you would die like the other two Princes."

Ichigo was silent when he heard this. He did not know whether he should believe Aizen or not.

"The Vast Lords came to a solution. Since I am one of those rare souls that could withstand such enormous reaitsu, they offered me the position of the King of Hueco Mundo. I only have to help you with your problem once in a while. It was to my advantage more since it means that I would have an endless supply of reaitsu from you."

"Even if what you told me was true, what make you think that I would comply with your plan?" Ichigo was still too weak to move, but that did not mean he had to take this silently.

"That's the ingenious of my plan. I had figured out a way to tie you to me. Your soul is tied to Hou Ryoku ever since you have been chosen as the Prince. Even in its sealed state, the tie is still strong. As soon as it is activated, the bond will grow. I had found a way to bind Hou Ryoku to me. Now, it recognizes me as its Master, which means…." He left the sentence unsaid.

"I will not be controlled by one stupid stone," Ichigo snarled. His strength had rapidly returned to him. If he had taken the time to examine it, he would be surprised at the speed his reaitsu recovered. Was it due to him being in Hueco Mundo?

Aizen pinned the boy to the bed under his strong body. "To me, you are only a fledgling. Stop struggling against your fate; it was temporarily diverted when your father took you away but it has been sealed the moment you met Kuchiki Rukia." He lowered his head and kissed the boy again. "From now on, you belong to me." He couldn't seem to get enough of the addictive feeling of Ichigo's reaitsu merging with his own in his body.

The end (or to be continued...)

A/N: I do not know yet whether I want to make this a oneshot or continue it. So, tell me what you think and I will consider. By the way, I truly love this pairing coz I think Aizen would be one possessive lover and he has a sadistic side as well. Now, review time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page. There would be sentences (very few) taken directly from the translated version of Bleach manga.

A/N: I finally decided to continue. Thanks to all you who reviewed or would be reviewing. Sorry for the late update. Just to warn you, I will be updating this fanfic very slowly; probably only 1 chapter in two-three months.

Ichigo stared at the white ceiling above the bed he was lying on. His mind was working at a very fast pace. He was still very confused about what had happened lately.

"Kuso! What the hell am I doing here? I should be finding a way to escape!" He jumped up from the bed and grabbed his zanpakutou. Halfway to the only door visible, he stopped in his track and stared at the big sword. Frowning, he thought, '_When was Zangetsu returned?' _He was dead sure that it had been taken away by Aizen. "Scratch that!"

Several hours later, Ichigo was still wondering around in the endless corridors. He did not even meet a single Hollow or come across a room. Hell, even his room had disappeared. Finally, he gave up and sat down on the floor.

"What the hell is this place?" As he was swearing and complaining, he did not notice when a portal appeared behind him. As he leaned back heavily, he fell through it. "What…!" He continued dropping and dropping. It was as if he had fallen through an endless hole. Just as he started to relax, his eyes saw something alarming beneath him – land! Normally, he would be very happy but now was definitely not the time he wanted to see the land. Slightly panicking, he took his zanpakutou and…"Getsu Gatenshou!"

There was a big explosion. The dust cleared to reveal the orange-head shinigami unharmed. The force from the impact had softened his fall. Ichigo landed on his feet. As he jumped out from the crater, a question appeared in his mind - _why did this seem familiar?_ It was almost like the time he landed in Soul Society.

Looking around, he realized he was back to the same place where Uruhara showed Ishida, Chad, and him the way to Hueco Mundo.

Unable to believe it, Ichigo readied his sword tightly in a defensive stance. "Aizen!" He waited in suspense.

Nothing happened. After a couple of tense minutes, Ichigo started to feel like a fool but he did not lower his guard. The soft sound of footsteps reached his ears. Rushing towards the sound, he brandished his zanpakutou, getting ready to attack.

"Kurosaki-san," Uruhara's cheerful voice called out.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Trying to retract his assault, he ended up tumbling down the hilly ground to a few feet away. Jumping to his feet, Ichigo yelled at the laughing Uruhara, "Teme! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Kurosaki-san, you're the one sneaking up on me and attacking for no reason."

Since that was the truth, Ichigo could find no remark to return. Glaring, Ichigo turned around and walked away.

"Kurosaki-san, where are you going?" Uruhara asked.

"Back to the real world," Ichigo answered, impatience clear in his voice.

"The door is this way," Uruhara pointed to the opposite direction.

Ichigo stopped in his track. Turning around, Ichigo walked towards the direction Uruhara pointed. "Thanks," he said in a tight voice.

"You're welcome." A big smile stretched from ear to ear on Uruhara's face.

Ichigo's eyes twitched but he said nothing.

As Ichigo walked past him and disappeared through the door that was almost invisible, Uruhara looked up at the fake sky. The portal, Garganta, could be seen; the opening was getting smaller as seconds passed. Uruhara stared expressionlessly as the smiling traitor of the Soul Society waved at him from behind the disappearing space. Soon, nothing but the sky could be seen. Turning around, Uruhara walked through the door back to the real world.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is that really alright? He won't be so cooperative next time," Gin asked the meditating Aizen.

"With his strong reiatsu in Hueco Mundo, my control over Hou Gyoku is slipping."

"You're toying with the boy again." It wasn't a question but a statement. The ever-present smile plus the amusement in his voice indicated that he was enjoying himself. "If he had stayed, he could have prevented the fate you have planned for him."

"The presence of his strong reiatsu had already caused the Hou Gyoku to react more than it had these past months. For me to be in total control over it, I only need it to recognize me as its Master. With Ichigo's presence temporarily removed from Hueco Mundo and his reaitsu in me, the result is guaranteed." An evil smile appeared on Aizen's face.

The faint sound of the chaos outside the room reached both the occupants' ears.

"It seems that they have found out about the disappearance of Kurosaki-kun," Gin commented lightly. "I'll take care of it."

"Do not toy with them too much," Aizen warned with a knowing smile.

Gin did not react to the warning. He was still his usual smiling self when he walked out of the room, leaving Aizen behind.

As the door closed behind Gin, Aizen turned his attention to the red stone. Totally opposite of what he had told Ichigo, the stone was still in its sealed state. A sly smile formed on the former captain's face. He had just the key to awaken the Hou Gyoku.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Grimmjow, Aizen-sama hoped that you could retrieve our precious Prince safely. You are allowed to bring as many Arankaru as you need," Gin informed the hot-headed Espada. He had deliberately chosen this blue-haired Espada for this job because he knew that he would end up creating a huge and fierce battle, unlike the ever calm Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra, who was just nearby, gave no indication that he was surprised. However, when Grimmjow went to get ready, he approached Gin. "Gin-sama, may I go with Grimmjow?"

Gin turned to look at the serious Espada. He had anticipated this, which is why he had chosen to inform Grimmjow of his mission with Ulquiorra nearby. "If you want to…" As he stared at the disappearing back of Ulquirro, he said to the empty hallway, "What will you do, Grimmjow?" The smile on his face widened. "This will surely be interesting."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo entered the room that he had been to so many times before. Sitting on the floor surrounding the table were his friends. Sado, Ishida, and Inoue seemed perfectly healthy if a bit tired, especially Inoue; she looked depressed. A stab of guilt penetrated his heart but he pushed it away. "Yo!" he called out cheerfully.

Immediately, the room's occupants turned to the owner of the voice whom they were worried over.

"Orange head!" Jinta yelled in surprise.

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki!"

After the shock was over and everyone calmed down, Ichigo sat down. He took a one-glance over. Even Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku-san, and Toushirou were there, but… "Where are Renji and Rukia?"

At that, the previous gloomy atmosphere returned.

When his question was not answered straight away, a horrible feeling settled in his stomach. "Why didn't you answer me?" he lashed out. "Inoue?" he prompted the person that was the most optimistic amongst them.

"They are both fine. Kuchiki Rukia was still recovering. Abarai was serving his punishment." In the end, it was the child-like taichou that answered.

Ichigo let out a mental sigh of relief. At least no one was killed.

"By the way, how did you escape, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo glanced at Inoue, who was still not looking at him. How much had she told them? Looking back at Ishida, he said, "I was running around the endless and empty corridor and…" he shrugged, "I just fell through the portal. The next thing I know, I'm here." That was the truth anyway.

Jinta, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Ishida gaped at him. "What!" They yelled in unison.

"I don't know, alright? They locked me up in a room and did not even think to take away my zanpakutou. There wasn't even a guard! And the door wasn't locked so I escaped. I did not bump into anyone along the corridor."

"Maybe they deemed you too weak to pose a thr…." Ikkaku nearly choked on his own tongue when he suddenly grabbed by the threatening substitute shinigami.

"Of course, why should they keep a close on you when you do not even have a 10th of my beauty?"

At that vain sentence, Ichigo lost his grip on the bald Shinigami. He sat back down and sipped the green tea in one of the glasses on the table.

"Hey! That's mine!" Ikkaku yelled. The war of tug came into play.

"Are you ignoring me, the beautiful….." Yumichika shut up immediately. He was dripping wet. A vein popped up on his head.

Ichigo and Ikkaku, who had stopped in mid action finally let go of their tight grips on the small empty glass and hugged their stomachs while they rolled on the floor in laughter.

Yumichika lunged at both the shinigami. Soon, chaos resumed.

While the others looked on (some of them even cheered the three childish shinigami on), the shinigami captain with a child's look mumbled, "Somebody, trade places with me please!"

Glancing at the only other occupant who had not cheered up or moved an inch the entire time, Hitsugaya frowned. Ever since the group came back from Hueco Mundo, the girl had been like this. He knew that she must have felt guilty. However, he also suspected that something must have happened – something that neither the girl nor the rude range-haired shinigami was willing to tell.

Besides that, from Kurosaki's explanation, he came to the conclusion that the rude substitute shinigami's escape wasn't truly an escape. What was Aizen planning?

Removing his gaze from the long-haired girl, he glanced at the other two that were in on the rescue expedition. From the way the Quincy and the strangely strong human were looking at Inoue and Kurosaki, it was safe to assume that they had figured as much.

Suddenly, a strong reaitsu appeared. All activities in the room ceased for a moment.

"Espada."

Just like that the spell that held them in place broke and a scurry of activities took place. As soon as the shinigami were separated from their gigai, they each went after the targets.

Before racing out, Ichigo told Inoue, who was in the process of standing up, to stay put. If he had spared a second to look back even once, he would have seen that he had hurt the sensitive girl.

"Kurosa…ki…kun." Inoue stared bleakly at the empty space where the substitute shinigami had stood before.

"Don't worry about him. He's tough."

Inoue looked at Uruhara-san, who was standing casually in the room as if he had no care in the world.

Uruhara walked out of the room. "There are some things that he had to figure out by himself," he whispered under his breath.

Although it was soft, Inoue still caught the sentence. A look of surprised replaced her miserable expression. How much did the exiled shinigami-turned-Tenchou actually knew?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Las Noches_

Aizen stared at the Hou Gyoku. Inside of him, he could feel Ichigo's reaitsu, which he had sucked out of him, reacting to the presence of the sealed stone. Although still in the sealed state, Hou Gyoku's innate power was sipping out, calling to the reiatsu of its owner.

The stone rose from the floor to the height of the former captain's eyes. It started to shake violently. Lines appeared on the seal.

Aizen's lips curled up in a smile. "It's time." He released his tight hold over orange-haired Prince's reaitsu, which was immediately drawn towards to stone. The reaitsu seemed to seep into Hou Gyoku through the cracks in the seal.

The pressure built up and up, never ceasing until all of a sudden, a blinding white light surrounded the stone and extended to engulf the whole room, including the only occupant.

Crack! The sound of something breaking into pieces echoed in the souls of all Hollows.

The blinding light dimmed to reveal Aizen standing just a step away from the beautiful round unsealed Hou Gyoku.

Slowly, the stone closed the distance with the soul that still carried the residue of its owner's reiatsu.

Aizen's face revealed nothing but a satisfied smile. He did not move an inch from the stance. He felt as if time had stopped until….

Hou Gyoku sank into the soul that it had recognized as its master into the heart. As soon as it was safely in the middle of the heart, hundreds of thin black tentacles grew from the surface of the stone and pierced through the heart in all directions. The tentacles wrapped around the heart in a tight grip. It would take time to be one with its master, but now no one could separate them.

Aizen's brow creased from the pain, but he remained in the same position, enjoying the sensation. It was a strange combination: the expression of pain yet at the same time, satisfaction.

That was how Gin and the other Espadas found their leader when they came to check the sudden disturbance.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On the other hand, in the human world, Ichigo, who was in the middle of running towards the reaitsu of the enemies, suddenly stumbled. He was brought to his knees at the sudden stabs of unbearable pain in his heart. As the pain faded, he knew something had changed. Try as he might, he could not come up with a plausible conclusion. It almost felt as if a missing part of him had come home.

Shaking himself out of the ridiculous feeling, he pushed the whole incident towards the back of his mind and got up. He had enemies to fight.

To be continued...

A/N: So how do you think this chapter is? My friend thinks there should be more smut. I am undecided. Tell me what you think and you might just get it. By the way, if there are any spelling mistakes, please tell me. I might not change the past chapters but I will consider changing the future ones. (Coz I get the spellings from the translated version, no insult intended.)


End file.
